sakura's ghost
by uchiha miyo
Summary: Sakura is a young ghost hunter, with the Akatsuki Gang. When she is taken over by an evil soul, will things get worse, or will they fight it out.
1. her twin

"Are you sure your up for this." Asked a 17 year old pink hair girl, she wore a black mesh, with a white mini tube top, with grey skinny jeans, with knee high grey converse that looked like it had graffiti on it. She turned towards a 20 year old man, with black hair. He wore a mask around his face and had stitches along his body, all tattoos.

"If a 16 year old can then I can." He scoffed as they stood outside of the plantation house.

"Sakura just get on with it." A man with Black hair in a low pony tail said with a bit of anger in his voice. He wore a black skin tight shirt, with black baggy jeans. They all stepped into the house and looked around the almost bare entry way.

"Fine Itachi can you see any ghost yet." asked Sakura as she pushed her long pink hair out of her face.

"no." said Itachi, Sakura figured that's all he would say as she slowly started to enter the house. She turned into the first room and saw a dirty fireplace and furniture covered with sheets.

_"You will never see me. im the lord. Im the devil. You__ can not defeat me."_ Came a voice from the darkness of the room. Sakura froze as she turned towards Itachi slowly hoping he was playing a prank.

"Itachi. Did you hear something?" Her voice came out shaky as her skin had small Goosebumps all over it.

"No did you. If you did repeat what he/she said." said itachi

"You will never see me. Im the lord. Im the devil. You can not defeat. That's what he said. Wait...he's saying something el...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her piercing scream brought the rest of them running into the room as she fell to the floor and thrashed around as she pulled at her hair, a few strands coming loose and laying on the dusty wooden floor.

"Sakura...sakura!" He called as he knelt by her only to get hit in the arm. A glare from Itachi told the others that they needed to hold her down, before something else happened.

"This one must be a evil one if sakura is acting like this, this long, un." A man with long blonde hair, and icy blue eyes held one arm down. He struggled as the others took the other limbs and struggled to hold her down.

"Just hold her down. Hidan get the holy water ready." Itachi yelled as he cupped her cheek and stared at her wide eyes.

"Got it asshole." Hidan spoke as he slicked back his silver hair and grabbed the container of holy water. He stood above her and called out the praise from the bible while sprinkling holy water on her. A low deep voice erupted from Sakura's pink lips.

"You fool; you thought you could take me. Never. Now I have your little blossom. What will you do. What will you do?" He laughed before he left her body. Sakura laid there and closed her eyes for a second before opening them.

"What happened Itachi." She looked around at the others as they finally let go of her. She rubbed her wrists. She saw all the worried looks and gave them all a bright smile before looked at her wrists and saw the bruises starting to form.

"A spirit took over." A man with red hair said as he helped her up.

"Thanks Sasori." She smiled as she stood up and looked at Pein, the leader of there group.

"Did you get it all on tape?" She smiled when he nodded his head and sighed in relief.

"Okay i want to watch it tonight...were staying here." She spoke confidently as they all stared at her.

"You're crazy." Zetsu said as he shook his head, his mixed color hair flying around his face.

"Your going to stay here after what just happened, un." asked Deidara

"Yea...we all are. We will stay in one room. We will all be together, and we will all go set up cameras right now. This house is very different. There's a lot of spirits here. So many. In one place." She squealed in excitement, the possession not even phrasing her.

"Sakura there can't be that many. I don't see anything." Itachi spoke to her

"Then what about the ghost right by you?" asked Sakura

Itachi knew Sakura had a thing for sensing ghosts presence. He slowly turned and looked at a girl with pink hair, and green eyes. He blinked and he watched as the girl waved slightly at him.

"Sakura...why am i seeing double?" His voice shook a bit from the realization.

"What do you mean?" She stared at him like he was a bit crazy.

"There's a clone of yours here." He stared back at Sakura

"What? Get me a camera right now!"

Tobi ran off to one of the cases and grabbed a digital camera and gave it to Itachi.

"Fine fine" Itachi took a quick picture of the girl, when the picture came out it dint look like her. Her face was smeared with blood, as her dress was ripped up. Blood covered most of the white dress.

"Is that really me?" Sakura whispered once she saw the picture.

"Seems so." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked at Itachi surprised, and also shocked.

"That can't be me, it can't be!" Sakura practically screamed out. She kept staring at the picture then looked by her where she felt the Ghost's presence.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"Sakura Tenshi." Everyone heard it and only Sakura was the one really shocked.

"That's my mother's maiden name." Sakura shook looking at Itachi.

"She looks young." Itachi told her wondering what or who killed her. Before Itachi could ask her the ghost disappeared.

"Alright, everyone go set up the camera's." Sakura said as she grabbed a video recorder and started to walk around the house. She walked into one room that had a canopy bed, She looked at the tiny screen and panned¹ the room with the camera, and sighed when she didn't find anything. Sakura started to walk into another room when she almost dropped the camera. Sakura tried to scream but couldn't when she saw the demon in front of the bed. He turned his heard towards and started to chuckle.

"You found me." He walked while smirking and stared at her. "You look just like her, this will be more fun then I even imagined." He stared at Sakura with his cold black eye's letting her make the mistake of meeting his eye's. Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground withering in pain as her body felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand swords.

Sakura barely even heard the running footsteps coming towards her before she blacked out.

"Is she going to be ok?" A female voice said.

"I don't know, but she's in this trap to. Maybe for the rest of her life." Another female voice said.

Sakura opened her eyes looking at the two, the one girl that looked like her, and another one that had silver hair.

"Tenshi-san, what's going on, how can I see you?" Sakura looked around then focused on the silver haired girl.

"Oh my name is Miyo" She smiled while reaching down to help Sakura up. Sakura took her hand suspecting that it would right through her but was surprised when the woman's grip was strong as she was pulled up. Sakura watch both of them as there eyes widen then disappeared. Sakura was confused until a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist.

"So it did work." The man's breath fanned out over her neck.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked trying not to show her fear.

Panned, is when you do a smooth arc to get the whole view of what you want. (Yay multimedia)


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura shivered as the man pulled her closer, She struggled to get out of his grip only for him to tighten his grip.

"Your mine now Sakura." He chuckled deeply as he rested his chin on her head and sighed. Sakura looked around and saw Itachi staring at them.

"Itachi help me!" She stretched an arm out towards him only to be transported somewhere else. She looked around and found herself in the basement of the house. She sat down, and pulled her knee's to her chest and started to cry. Soon after a awhile her crying died down, and she sniffled for awhile before he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's not that bad Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you." He looked shocked at her, when she smacked his hand away.

"Then go away, You've hurt me enough." She turned her head away, and felt him vanish. She sighed and looked around, only to see a camera she hadn't seen before. She walked over to it and smiled when she knew it was her teams. She stood in front of it and waved for a bit and sighing, knowing they couldn't see her. She looked around and saw a red rubber ball, that kids use for kick ball. She smiled as she went over to it and picked it up. She pounced it a couple feet away from the camera, and prayed that they would see it.

_With the others_

Itachi had rushed back down stairs and looked at them all. They looked at him and watched as he walked over to them.

"She's gone." He rubbed his eyes as he was attacked with question. Before he could answer the sound of a ball bouncing came from the system they had on the tables. They all looked over at the screne and saw the red ball bouncing. They grabbed a tape recorder, and thermole and ran down into the basement. Itachi was the first one down there. He looked around and sighed, before shaking his head.

"I don't see anyone." He felt pain in the back of his head and he slowly rubbed it, then noticed the cold air by him.

"Of course you cant idiot, I don't have enough energy to manifest." She sighed and watched as Pein looked at her.

"Did you hear that Itachi." Pein hurridly took out the tape recorder and started to record.

"Yea, What happened up there Sakura." Everyone was confused, did he mean the ghost, or there Sakura.

"I don't know, some how the demon was able to turn me into a ghost, It felt like swords where piercing my skin." Pein nodded to Itachi when she was done.

"What else, I saw him holding you cherry…He didn't hurt you did he?" He ran his hand through his raven hair and sighed.

"He says im his, and he wont let anything hurt…." She looked at the top of the staircase to see the demon. "He's here." She spoke coldly as he was suddenly by Itachi. "Don't you dare touch him!" Sakura screamed which made Pein wince but signaled Itachi to stay quiet.

"Your mine, you need to tell them to leave." He spoke darkly as he walked over and seized her arm and started to pull her.

"No let me go, I don't want to go with you, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and cried as she was dragged up the stairs. Pein went pale as he suddenly looked at the open door leading towards the kitchen, only to watch it slam shut. Everyone looked at him, He stopped it and rewind it to the beginning and play it. Peins jaw was tight as he had to listen to it again. Itachi was seething as he heard her cry. Deidara looked pissed, and so did the others as they glared at nothing.

"How are we going to reverse it?" Hidan spoke as he sat down on the ground.

"Spsssssssss, Is the coast clear." Something whispered from the small space under the stairs.

"Whose there?" Hidan looked around and stared at the silver haired girl.

"We think, we know of a way to reverse it." She spoke quietly. "Is he still here?"

"Whose he?"

* * *

If you can guess who the demon is, I will do a One shot of any couple you want!


	4. Chapter 4

"Madara Uchiha." Miyo spoke silently as she walked closer to them.

"How do you know?" Hidan spoke as he sat down running his fingers through his slicked back hair. Everyone tensed before they soon found places to sit.

"Well, I was one of his mistresses, and Sakura, well my Sakura, was a dear friend of mind." She sat down and sighed. "Well It was a long time ago…"

_The sun had set as the mansion was left in the glow of the lamps. Maids went around lighting them as they cleaned. Miyo was escorted over and was simply left in the bedchambers. She took off her black coat leaving her in a tight dress, her breast pushed up with the black and red corset. She sat down on the bed before suddenly the door burst open and a woman, with long blonde hair stood there, glaring at her._

"_How dare you sleep with a married man you slut!" Miyo gasped as she stared at the woman._

"_Madara said he was unwed!" She yelled back before the other woman charged at her with a knife in clutched in her hands. Miyo screamed as she felt the blade slide through her skin and into her beating heart. She cried as she lay on the bed blood slipping past her lips as the woman smirked above her. Madara was soon walking in the room before he froze at the scene; He suddenly pulled out a gun, and shot the woman in the middle of her forehead. Her body fell to the floor as he walked to the woman on his bed clinging for dear life. He smirked as he looked at her before walking out._

"He left me to die." She spoke softly as she stared at the men.

"That son of a bitch, and now he has our Sakura!" Hidan punched one of the old beam's and dust fell from the ceiling, making several of them having either a sneezing fit, or coughing.

* * *

I know this is the shortest chapter that will ever be up…but im in South Dakota and we are getting pelted with hail, and rain, very hard to concentrate when those things make you sleepy…Lol I hope everyone else is having better weather then me. And if you have any Ideas that will help with this story I can't wait to hear it...cause I don't write stories with a plot *la gasps* yea..i can't plan a story out, I just write, I have all the chapters up of the story, and I go from there.


End file.
